It's Hard to Believe
by NickyFox13
Summary: Inuyasha has something to say to Kagome, and Sango pushes Inuyasha to tell. Inu X Kag extremely AU


It's Hard to Believe

**A/N: Just a Kagome/Inuyasha oneshot set in my 'It's called Karma' Universe, meaning Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome are in a boarding high school setting. IIt's a bit different from 'Karma', mostly because it's in... :GASP: third person! You don't have to read that story to get this one, but I recommend you read it, as it's fairly popular and by far my favourite story to write! Will include Kagome's present day friends, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi. It's intended to be funny and light, but anyways, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: To say I own Inuyasha would be a lie. Le sigh, it'd be nice to own him though. Also, the title was partially inspired by the first two lines in the High School Musical song, 'What I've Been Looking For', so that's not mine, either.

* * *

**

Inuyasha Takahashi sighed. He was eating lunch with his idiot friends Sango Ishiyama, Miroku Tsuda and Ayame Inutoru. How he became friends with Sango and Ayame, Inuyasha was unsure. Miroku was his roommate, but that was a whole different story. Teachers were lenient with the rules when it came to lunch time. The rules allowed you to be able to eat in the cafeteria, or eat outside in the courtyard. As long as you kept the courtyard free from mess, you cleaned up after your self and didn't do anything violent, hurt somebody or start a fight, every teacher was cool with the students eating in the courtyard. When it rained, though, nobody wanted to sit out in the courtyard, because, like HELLO! It's wet, and only a few insane kids would do that.  
Back to Inuyasha's current problem, Kagome Higurashi. Why was he, the Inuyasha Takahashi, having trouble with a _girl_? It was because he was madly in like, yes like, because he is too hard headed to say he loves the raven haired female. It always seemed like the girl was surrounded by her friends, Yuka Shimizu, Eri Masuda and Ayumi Okamoto. The silver-haired teen sighedknowing that he may never admit how he truely feels...

"Hey, Inuyasha, what are you sighing about?" Sango asked brightly.

"None of your damn business." He mumbled.  
"It's about a girl, isn't it?" Miroku questioned.

"No...yes." Inuyasha said feebly.

"Oh! I wanna guess who you like!" Ayame piped up enthusiastically.

"Who said it was about a girl?" Inuyasha snapped defensively.

"It's all in your facial expressions, dahling." The girl said serenely. Inuyasha scowled, and the four teens ate in silence.

"Oh my god, you like Kagome, don't you?" Sango said, realization dawning upon the female.

"What are you talking about, you freak?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"_That's_ why you were sighing so much earlier, _that's _why you were staring at her butt the other day!" Sango looked, for some odd reason, delighted. A water bottle whizzed by the girl's head, nearly hitting her head.

"I don't know why I couldn't put two and two together earlier..." Ayame muttered under her breath.  
"Come on Inuyasha, Ayame and I are going to make you talk with Kagome." Sango stood up, and forcefully started to pull Inuyasha by his arm. Ayame looked confused, but which was understandable, as she was being dragged into something she didn't even want to be in the middle of in the first place.

"Why are you doing this to me, vile wench?"  
"Kagome is my best friend and roommate, and if you like her-"

"I DON'T LIKE HER!"

"Sure you don't...anyways, if you like her, I want her to know." Truthfully, Inuyasha thought Sango's behaviour was rash and unncessesary, but she was stubborn, and once she started something, nothing could stop her.

"I truly _hate _you in every way." Inuyasha spat.

"I love you, too, Inuyasha." Sango said, in a half baby, half mock affectionate voice. Inuyasha just growled angrily.

"Hey, Kagome, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi." Sango said, casually.

"Hello Sango!" The four girls said in unison.

"I see you've brought Mr. Takahashi with you." Ayumi pointed out.

"Yeah, he wants to say something to Kagome." Five pairs of brown eyes stared at Inuyasha.

"So, what do you want?" Eri asked, annoyed. Inuyasha gulped.

"Why'd you come here if you've got something to say?" Yuka snapped.

"Calm down, Yuka. He wanted to say something, so that's why he's here." Kagome assured Yuka.

"I don't know how to say this, so I'll have to show you..." Inuyasha kissed Kagome lightly on the lips. Sango, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi smiled broadly, while Kagome looked slightly horrified. When they broke off, Kagome didn't look quite so terrified, but just put on a smirk that could make Inuyasha's half brother Sesshoumaru jealous.

"I knew you liked me..." A loud, echoing smack could be heard around the courtyard.

* * *

**A/N: Yup, I really like this one. I made up Yuka, Eri and Ayumi's last names up, since in the series, they don't seem to have last names. Their last names are actually the last names of the Japanese voices that play them! (Kaori Shamizu, Nami Okamoto and Yuki Masuda play Yuka, Eri and Ayumi respectively) Cool, huh? Well, not really, but still fun to know. Anyways, hope you guys liked and please take about a minute of your time and leave me, preferably long, review!**


End file.
